


Almost

by glassonion_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-28
Updated: 2002-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-19 08:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: ".you can't run from the past if you bring parts of it back into your life."





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).

 

Almost

## Almost

### by Christina Davis

Subject: [glass_onion] Repost:FIC: Alone by Christina Davis, PG, (XF, 1/1) Date: Tuesday, July 23, 2002 9:35 PM 

TITLE: Almost  
AUTHOR: Christina Davis  
EMAIL/WEBSITE: <http://thepiratequeen.net/>  
FEEDBACK: Love it!  
**RATING: PG**  
ARCHIVE: Anywhere, just ask  
KEYWORDS: Jeffrey, Marita  
SPOILERS: The Truth 

DISCLAIMER: All characters are the legal property of people with lots more money then I. 

SUMMARY: ".you can't run from the past if you bring parts of it back into your life." 

AUTHOR NOTES: For the Harem's Jeffrey Fic Challenge. I exceeded the 500 word limit by almost 100 words but as I haven't written anything in ages I figured it was okay. This story is dedicated to the Jeffrey/Marita , post-William fic that is lost somewhere on my hard drive. 

* * *

She had smoked once when she was sixteen and had hated it. Alcohol didn't do much for her either ,though when it had become clear that Alex was never coming back she had drunk a whole bottle of red wine. Caffeine however had always been a problem. And not even caffeine in its more sophisticated form of coffee or tea. Marita Covarrubias was a slave to the kind that came in the little red cans. She was currently standing in front of the soda machine trying to convince herself that even one would be a bad idea in her current state. 

Jeffrey Spender found her like that, frowning slightly at the machine. He studied her for a moment, taking in how healthy she looked. The hair that had been stringy and ready to fall out when he saw her last was now healthy and full of life. She looked a bit too thin and her shoulders were bent but she had survived. His mind wandered to another blonde-haired woman who had not been so lucky and a sigh issued from his mouth. 

She jumped at the sound. Turning towards him she almost gasped aloud but was able to stop herself. Adjusting her face into what she hoped was a mask of calm she smiled. 

"Hello Jeffrey." 

If his face was able to register surprise it would have. 

"I didn't think you'd recognize me, Marita." 

She frowned and the mask almost broke, "I saw you walk in before, Agent Skinner had told me that Jeffrey Spender was going to be testifying around the same time as me. I put two and two together." 

He nodded and they stood staring at the floor. He finally looked straight at her and she looked up and met his gaze. 

"It's nice to see you looking well," he softly said. 

"Thank you." 

He paused, "I wanted so badly to get you out that place. I thought about you often, it took me forever to track down if you were alive or dead." 

She cut him off with a wave of her hand, "Jeffrey please, you don't have to say anything. Please don't say anything. It was a million lifetimes ago. We were different people, the world was a much different place." 

He nodded, sorry to have brought it up. The day had already been too full of reliving the past for both of them. He wondered where she was off to now that she was done testifying and if it was as lonely as the hotel room that waited for him when he finally left. He wanted to take her out to dinner, spend all night talking to her, run his fingers through her hair that was so very alive. If she didn't look so scared and eager to run he would have. It was better that he didn't, you can't run from the past if you bring parts of it back into your life. 

"I should go." 

She gave a sad smile, "Take care of yourself, Jeffrey." 

"Stay well, Marita." 

He walked away and she watched him go. She wanted to run after him and beg him not to make her go home to the same empty apartment she had spent every night alone in since Alex had vanished without a trace. Instead she kept her eyes on him until he turned a corner and she could no longer see him. 

She turned back to the soda machine and with trembling hands put a dollar bill in and took her soda. Smoothing down her hair, she headed home. 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Christina Davis


End file.
